


Home

by honeysucklevalley



Series: Horror Hotties [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ash being supportive, Cause He's A Dick, Confessions, Dwight Fairfield crying, F/M, Grinding, I keep dreaming of that mf I hate it, Kinda, M/M, Reader getting bullied by Ghostface, anyway, handjob, he's such a cool guy god I love him, it's mostly as a thank you, it's not graphic, just a lot of love, messy kissing, mori brought to you by ghost face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklevalley/pseuds/honeysucklevalley
Summary: Cornered by Ghostface, your pizza boy in shining armor comes to your rescue. Thankfully, he gets you out of the situation. Unfortunately, you watch him die.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Reader
Series: Horror Hotties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> God I started this FOREVER ago. I'm going through. The WORST depression spike. My doctor dropped me from 40mg to 20mg. In a day. It was so horrible, I just kept crying! 
> 
> Luckily I'm feeling better and I'm kinda forcing myself to write. I haven't finished a story in months and I'm really frustrated by it. 
> 
> On the brightside, I found a new love in the form of Borderlands 😍 It's so much fun, and I adore the characters. 
> 
> ANYWAY. This is inspired by all the Dwights that have willingly sacrificed themselves for me, and also the Dwight that followed me like a lovesick puppy, so much so that the Clown let us live together. 
> 
> So here's a real DBD reader insert, featuring my favorite character, Dwight Fairfield. Am I in love with him? Absolutely. Did I write this with his blued steel spectacles skin? ABSOLUTELY. He's LITERALLY so handsome, God I love him. 
> 
> Okay that's enough of that, I hope you enjoy!!!

Being trapped between a wall and a serial killer wasn't how you planned to spend your afternoon, but, here you were.

Your fingers grasped for purchase, eyes wide as the masked face got closer, so close you could see your reflection lightly on the shiny, white plastic. Weakly, you pushed him back, and you felt the tip of his blade press into your chest. Not quite cutting, but hard enough to leave a small, blooded hole.

"Stop, _please..._ " You begged, tears blurring your eyes. " _Please._ "

He cocked his head in interest. _Stop? Stop what?_ You could imagine.

"I don't want to die." You said, digging your nails into his costume. You tried to push him back again, but this time, he pressed himself against you tighter, pushing the blade in more.

You choked on a sob. God, you just wanted to go _home._

" _Hey!_ " You heard someone yell behind Ghostface's back.

Your attacker looked over his shoulder, where a slightly trembling Dwight stood. He was blooded and bruised, but still stood tall.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" He yelled, his fists balled at his sides.

Ghostface turned around, dragging you with him. He threw you to the side, and immediately rushed at Dwight. You felt arms grab you, as you were torn away from Dwight.

You watched him _die,_ watched Ghostface stab him over and over, before taking a cheeky selfie with his barely-alive corpse.

You were rushed away from the scene by Ash and Meg.

x

You sat by the campfire, watching Dwight as he finally came to. Being killed by the hand of the killer was something you'd forever feel. The sickening feeling of a hatchet in the back of your skull wasn't anything you'd ever forget.

"You doin' okay, kid?" Ash asked, sitting next to you.

"No. But who is?" You answered, drawing your legs to your chest. "No one deserves to be killed."

"Yeah, well, least it wasn't the Hag, or the Doc." Ash said, looking back towards Dwight. "He's gonna be fine. Why don't you talk to him?"

"He got himself killed for me.."

"He cares about you."

"He cares about all of us." You shot back, and Ash shook his head.

"Sure, but, not as much as you."

You knew he was right. You knew Dwight _always_ had your ass, protecting you, healing you, everything he could do.

You got up, walking towards Dwight. You held your hand out. "Hey, you."

He swallowed and quickly sat up, which he immediately regretted. _Oh fuck._

You held his elbow. "You're okay, honey."

His face flushed at the nickname, but you had no time to focus on that. You walked him towards the forest, where neither of you would be bothered.

"I think it's time we talked." You said, as Dwight's face turned pale.

"I'm so sorry." He immediately said, quickly, without any hesitation.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"You....haven't done anything wrong."

He went silent.

"Dwight, listen to me..." You touched his face, turning him to look at you. "You bust your _ass_ for all of us...especially me...."

He looked up at you, with the saddest puppy eyes you had ever seen.

You took his hands, and pulled him close. "You need some time to yourself. For once, you have to think about _your_ best interest, and not everyone elses. Okay?"

You took his face in your hands, and you kissed him. He stilled for a good while, before he clamped his eyes closed, and grabbed your wrists.

He kissed you back like his life depended on it, like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

You moved back, just a little. Dwight didn't seem to catch the drift, because he moved with you, his chest against yours.

As much as you loved the friction, you had to breathe, and gently pried his face from yours. Instantly, he got the idea he messed up.

Before he could even open his mouth to apologize, you undid his tie, tossing to the side.

His mouth went dry, eyes wide as you unbuttoned his shirt.

He barely had time to utter your name hopelessly before you kissed him again, sliding your hands across his chest.

You ran your fingers over dozens and dozens of scars, careful so you didn't hurt him. Instead, Dwight let out a shuddery sigh, grasping your shirt tightly.

You pushed against him a little rougher now, effectively pinning him to the tree behind him. You ground against his groin, tearing a gasp from his throat.

" _Shhh_ _, you're safe._ " You whispered against his ear, and ground against him again. This time he managed to stifle his moan.

You slipped your hand down the front of his slacks, kissing him through it all. When your fingers brushed against him, he immediately jolted, choking out a groan.

"O-oh _God..._ " He murmured as you kissed his jaw, then neck.

He bucked into your hand, burying his face in your shoulder. He kept a consistent pace, bucking up into your hand.

He moaned your name like a prayer, until he began to babble affectionate, sappy things, about how amazing you were, how much you meant to him, how beautiful/handsome he thought you were.

And finally, he let out a loud cry, bucking into your hand, all while sobbing out how deeply in love with you he was.

He didn't seem to realize it, but you certainly did. As he came down from his high, you kissed him soothingly, stroking his hair.

"I love you too Dwight, more than you'll ever know." You murmured, kissing his temple. He slumped into your arms, gasping and shuddering.

Once he finally calmed down, he shakily pushed you back, just far enough to look at you. His glasses were askew and his hair was a fluffed up mess, finished off with a bright blush on his face.

"Really?" Was all he could ask, flustered and red-faced.

You laughed, pulling him into a kiss. "Yes, Dwight. Really."

He smiled nervously, fixing his glasses and trying to brush back his hair. "I-I've, um, never...."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

He just leaned against you, closing his eyes. "You're the closest thing to home, y'know...? You.....you feel familiar, and warm..." He whispered, like the Entity would take you if She knew.

You just nodded, running your fingers through his hair. Home wasn't anything you thought about in a long while, you just didn't have the time.

"If.....we ever get out of here...." He began, voice quiet and wavering. "Would you still wanna be with me?"

You let out a breathy laugh, pulling him against you tighter. Honestly, you'd never let go if you had your way.

"Dwight, I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth. If I lived a thousand lives, I'd find you in all of them." You answered. "I'd probably say yes if you proposed to me right now. Scratch that, I would _abs_ _olutely_ say yes."

You didn't miss the stifled sob from him, and you didn't directly acknowledge it either, but you did turn your face towards his, and kissed him again.

"Come on." You whispered, blotting his tears away. "That campfire sounds pretty cozy right now."

After all, with you in his arms, or him in yours, Dwight felt closer to home than he ever had.


End file.
